


"The bun strikes again"

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Today is my birthday and I wanted to celebrate it with all of you sharing this silly Darus animation! x'DHope y'all like it~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["The bun"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636423) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories). 



> Today is my birthday and I wanted to celebrate it with all of you sharing this silly Darus animation! x'D  
> Hope y'all like it~


End file.
